PRI's Administrative Core is the organizational hub ofthe center. It includes the leadership and oversight of PRI's Director and Associate Director, administrative services, and information services. The goals ofthe Administrative Core are: (1) to stimulate innovative, high-impact population research, with an emphasis on PRI's signature themes; (2) to manage PRI's resources efficiently in support of an outstanding research infrastructure; (3) to facilitate population scholarship by providing a full range of services; and (4) to disseminate information about PRI and the significant research findings of its members.